


The labour of love

by exosan



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:41:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28287153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exosan/pseuds/exosan
Summary: Junmyeon has not seen Yifan for 3 weeks. Blame it on their opposite shifts at work. He misses Yifan terribly.
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho & Wu Yi Fan | Kris, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Wu Yi Fan | Kris
Comments: 16
Kudos: 27





	The labour of love

**Author's Note:**

> The timeline of this fic is set in 1980's. When communication was not as simple as nowadays but relationships were much more simple and beautiful.

_Cring cring cring_

Junmyeon wakes up to the harsh ringing of the land phone. 3 rings... Yifan says _"3 words - I love you - 3 rings"._ He looks at the wall clock - 4:00 am. Yifan never fails to ring him at 4:00 am exactly from his work otherwise Junmyeon would be late. He can't be here to wake Junmyeon up, so this is how he compensates. Junmyeon smiles at his own thoughts and finally gets up from bed. He has a long day ahead. 

  
  


Yifan and Junmyeon work in opposite shifts. Yifan works in a printing house at night shift and Junmyeon works in a tailoring house in the morning. By the time Yifan comes back Junmyeon is already at work and when Junmyeon comes back Yifan has already left for work. Only on weekends they get to be with each other. Savouring each other's touches, spending time together. But even if they can't see each other on other days they still feel each other's warmth. How they keep small notes for each other, phone calls during break at work and cooking food for each other. 

  
  


Junmyeon doesn't remember when exactly he fell in love with Yifan. He met Yifan 2 years ago at Baekhyun's party. Yifan approached him first and while chatting they realised they have lots of things in common. They kept meeting after that. Small dates on weekends, short calls in between work. Yifan made Junmyeon happy. He doesn't know when he fell in love with this clumsy tall man with a gummy smile. They have been living together since Yifan proposed to him at the beginning of the year. They can't help but fall more for each other with each passing day. 

  
  


It's the 24th December today. They have not seen each other for 3 weeks. There is always extra load of work before Christmas and they both are working over weekends to earn some more for their savings. Lately, they have been pooling their resources to buy a place for themselves at the outskirts and maybe start a small food joint. Yifan said that unlike other days he will come back in the evening today after finishing all the pending works. Then they will have dinner together and spend the holidays with each other. 

  
  
  


Junmyeon was working when suddenly Baekhyun came and asked him " _Junmyeon, did Yifan go home?"_

_"No, he was supposed to go back in the evening. He said he has some pending works."_

_"Junmyeon, a huge fire b-broke out at the printing press. They are trying to evacuate everyone_."

Everything went blank for Junmyeon. 

" _I-I have to go."_

  
  
  
  


_Few hours later_

  
  
  
  


Junmyeon was panting as he ran towards home. By the time he reached the printing press, almost everyone had been evacuated. It was a chaos. He could not find him. Nobody could give any information about him. Baekhyun said maybe Yifan went home. He tried to call in their land phone through a phone booth but could not connect. His last hope is that Yifan would be at home. He crossed the stairs hurriedly to see that the door is locked from outside. Junmyeon could not hold back anymore. His legs gave out and he started crying helplessly in front of the door. 

  
  
  


Junmyeon doesn't know if hours have passed or minutes. He hears someone is shaking and calling him. Junmyeon opens his eyes to see Yifan is crouching in front him with a worried face. 

" _Junmyeon, what happened??? You fainted in front of the door!_ "

Junmyeon can't believe his eyes. He hugs Yifan tightly and starts hiccuping - " _F-Fan, your press, fire! I could not find you!"_

_"Jun, I am here! Please don't cry. Calm down. Let's go inside. "_

Yifan ushers him to stand up and he unlocked the door and took Junmyeon inside. 

" _Jun, sit down. Now tell me what happened."_

Junmyeon holds Yifan's hand " _Baekhyun said that your press caught fire and I went to the press but could not find you. I thought maybe you went home a-and here also the door was locked, so I-I thought I lost you._ "

Yifan hugs Junmyeon and wipes his tears. He pecked Junmyeon's forehead. " _Love, I wanted to give you a surprise and cook dinner so, I left the press just after my shift ended in the morning."_

Junmyeon looks up to him " _But you weren't here when I came_ ." Yifan smiles and shows him the bag full of groceries. " _I went grocery shopping. I didn't know you were going to be back early. Oh! Jun! I am sorry that you had to go through this."_ Yifan continues to give small pecks to Junmyeon's forehead. " _Are you okay now?! Should I make you some tea?"_

Junmyeon shakes his head " _No. Please, let's stay like this for a while."_ Yifan smiles and hugs Junmyeon again. " _Oh! By the way, I have resigned from the printing press job. I got a job as a sub-editor in the Busan Daily office. And, it has a normal shift. So, from now on. I will wake up to you, leave for work with you and come back with you. Are you happy?"_

Junmyeon looks up and kisses Yifan. " _I love you, Fan! Please don't leave me ever!"_

_"I love you too, Jun! Never ever think of me leaving you. You are my world, love!"_

  
  


They stayed in each other's embrace, basking in warmth and love. 

_When the evening heralds my fever, you become the evening!_

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I am sorry if this fic feels rushed. I was watching a Bengali movie Asha Jaoar Majhe and thought of writing a krisho fic inspired from it. Thank you for reading the fic. 
> 
> Merry Christmas and Have an amazing New Year. Take care! ❤
> 
> You can me find me on Twitter - @i_sanhita


End file.
